The Mind Complex
Allow me to set the stage of what is to be a story of confusion, tragedy, and what one might like to call love. A man and a woman. 2 beautiful people that wanted nothing more than to just purely be together. High school sweethearts these two were. There was not a single thing that was going to separate these wonderful people. As soon as both of their college careers were finished they decided to get married immediately. Elliot and Sam. Two names that would shake the community of Lancaster, Ohio. For you see, Elliot has a deep secret that he couldn't possibly share with Sam. He couldn't tell a soul. For what would happen if he did. Rejection? Elliot wouldn't be able to deal with that. Being alone was something that would tear at his mind if the opportunity came. Because the thing is he was never alone. Well he always had company with him. Even if he was by himself, to make sure he still existed, he made sure of it that he had companions to walk the roads with him. One who thought he was better than Elliot and one who merely wanted to destroy him. "Elliot. Where are you?" A voice echoed through the 2 story home. A truly remarkable house this was. Stairs leading to nowhere, doors that opened into walls, and a truly darker feeling to the place than most could stand. No matter where you stood you almost felt like you were trapped by a group of people. Clawing at you, tearing at your skin as if begging to stay. "Elliot!" Sam exclaimed to the man sitting at the table where a meal consisting of a fine sirloin steak and a side of cooked potatoes had sat for hours until flies amongst other bugs were now consuming the untouched food. Elliot was still. Lately he had been seemingly "zoning" out. He would stare into corners or watch the ceiling. Every sound that he believed he heard had to be investigated. He watched, keenly. Now, there was a woman who had invaded his home. Who was she? Kill her. How easy it would be to wrap your hands around her throat. Pick up the knife. What are you doing? You will miss your chance. Pick up the knife. Pick up the knife. "Hey Sam. Sorry, just daydreaming again. I made this steak hours ago and I came back to clean up the dishes but I'm not sure I must have got distracted by my thoughts once again." Elliot explained. "You seem to be doing that quite a bit lately. Is everything alright?" Sam asked. "Of course my dear." Elliot said reassuringly. Sam noticed Elliots' features seemingly were washing away lately. His once bright blue eyes were now fading in color. His black slick hair that he always wore combed off to the side managed to show spots of gray. A jawline that was usually freshly shaven was now filled with stray wild hairs that protruded from a face that once used to be young and vibrant, was now full of aging lines. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately. "How was work?" Elliot asked his wife. "It was alright I suppose. Just another of people being idiots. This one couple came and treated me awfully. Sometimes being a waitress isn't all it's cracked up to be." Sam. A beautiful slender brunette full of energy and life had brought Elliot an immense amount of happiness into his life. Deep green eyes beamed from their respective sockets, complementing her silky hair. You think you're so much better than me don't you Sam? You think you're this big fucking person and you think you're more successful. Well you aren't shit Sam. Do you hear me you bitch? You are absolutely nothing! "Well hopefully it will be better tomorrow then. Sorry you didn't have a good day." "Yea..Elliot, are you okay? You keep getting up in the middle of the night.. Are you sure everything is alright? I'm worried about you." Sam explained. Cute. She's worried about you. Real cute Elliot. Remember then knife? '' "Yes, I assure you, I'm fine. I just have had a hard time sleeping is all." Elliot assured. "Elliot..what are you doing?" Sam asked. "What?" Elliot looked down at his hand where his fist was clenched around the steak knife. His knuckles were white from gripping the handle. ''Do it. Dont be weak Elliot you piece of shit. You are nothing without me. Do it. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. "I.." Elliot doesn't finish his sentence before getting up with his plate and knife and walking to the sink to wash them. All the while staring at the knife. "I'm sorry. I don't know my mind was just wandering again. Nothing to worry about my dear." He gives out a small chuckle before leaving the kitchen to go into the bathroom to wash himself up before going to bed for the night. The water run's down his body cleaning him. Washing away the memories of the day and any thoughts that may linger. All the while, they whisper to him. Corrupting him even further. It's only a matter of time. The clock in the hallway seems to tick louder and louder with every passing moment. 2:32 AM Look at her. Look at how fragile she is. Break her Elliot. Break her open. Elliot was standing above his wife who was sleeping quietly on the king sized bed. Watching her. Her chest moving up and down ever so slightly. Listening to her heavy heartbeat between wavering breaths. She's beautiful isn't she? Cut her open Elliot. Cut her open. Elliot snaps his head toward his hand where he wields a long knife. Watching it slowly swing back and forth. Sam starts shifting in her sleep and wakes up realizing her husband isn't in bed. He must be downstairs again sitting on the couch. "Elliot? Where are you? Come back to bed." Sam said in a tired stupor. Sam turns to get out of bed but instead is stopped. She becomes frozen as her blood runs cold and her eyes focus intensely at the man standing by the bed. "God dammit Elliot what the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!" "Shut the fuck up you whore." Elliot mumbles in a voice that seemingly sounds like someone else. "Elliot? What's wrong what are you doing?" Sam worriedly questions. "I said, shut, the fuck up you filthy animal. Do you not hear me? You piece of shit! You bitch!" Elliot grabs Sam by the hair and pulls her onto the floor where she drives her head into the ground. Becoming dazed. "You aren't better than me." He proceeds to stomp on her arm, completely breaking her arm in two pieces. A bloodcurdling scream follows before Elliot slices at Sam's throat. Silencing the screaming just as quick as it had started. Wash wash wash away. Wash wash wash away. Because you are nothing Elliot. Nothing. 7:09 AM Neighbors have called the police, complaining of screaming coming from the house down the road, who have now arrived at the home of Sam and Elliot. A couple who seemingly had no care in the world and were perfect together. The scene is grisly. A body that can only be identified as a womans' has been brutally mutilated. There are no traces of forced entry. What they find instead is a note carefully placed within the lips of the decapitated head of Sam. Here lies Samantha Ava Lucia. A whore, And nothing more. Category:Weird Category:Dismemberment Category:Reality Category:Mental Illness